


Fnaf Smut OneShots (Mostly Fronnie)

by CinnamonSakura666



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Lemons, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonSakura666/pseuds/CinnamonSakura666
Summary: Fronnie is the best all around. Change my mind.
Relationships: Bon-Bon/Funtime Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Bonnie/Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie/Toy Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's), Dreadbear/Glitchtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's), Foxy/Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's), Freddy Fazbear/Foxy, Jeremy Fitzgerald/Springtrap, Molten Freddy / Scraptrap (Five Nights at Freddy's), Shadow Bonnie/Shadow Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Toy Bonnie/Toy Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Yenndo/Funtime Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Fronnie is the best all around. Change my mind.


	2. Toy Bonnie x Toy Freddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toy Bonnie x Toy Freddy smut. That's all it is.

Toy Freddy clicked away as he focused on the game he was playing. Toy Bonnie was walking past and noticed this. He got an idea. He entered and snuck up behind Freddy. "Hey, Fredster! WHat'cha doing?" Bonnie asked. "Not now, Toy Bonnie." Freddy grumbled angrily. Bonnie slowly climbed onto Freddy's lap sexually but Freddy was so absorbed in his game, he didn't notice what Bonnie was doing. "Dangit! You made me die!" Toy Freddy yelled. "Bonnie, do you kno-" Freddy said but looked up, meeting Toy Bonnie's eyes. "Hey, buddy~" Bonnie said seductively. Bonnie licked Freddy's neck, making him whimper. Bonnie smirked at the sound. Bonnie turned around, his back towards Freddy. "I wanna play a game called 'How fast can I make Toy Freddy cum.'" Bonnie giggled. He started moving his hips up and down Freddy's lap, grinding hard. Freddy's dick instantly shot sprang out of his compartment and Freddy's face turned bright red. "Looks like I made it to level two." Toy Bonnie smirked. He shifted his around so that Toy Freddy's dick was in between Bonnie's cheeks. Toy Freddy bit his lip and he gripped tightly to his armrest on his chair. "I know you want to~ I overheard in a conversation with Toy Chica that you find me hot and you like me, so don't deny it~" Freddy shivered in pleasure. "Take charge and I'm yours~" Toy Bonnie whispered. He felt Freddy's member twitch. "Screw it." Freddy thought. He entered Bonnie, gripping Bonnie's hips, and Bonnie gasped, clearly not expecting Freddy to just go for it. Toy Freddy thrusted hard, then again and again, each time more rougher. "I-I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't walk!" Freddy grunted. Bonnie shivered in pleasure from what Freddy said. He loved it when Freddy was being dominant. "Ah! Fuck me! Fuck me like the animal you are!" Bonnie moaned and panted. Bonnie bounced, matching Freddy's thrusts, his ass slapping against Freddy's thighs. "Now...Ngh! To level...Mmm! Three!" Toy Bonnie moaned. He turned around, Freddy still inside him, and was now riding Toy Freddy, clutching the table behind him for stability. They kept going for a minute or two until Freddy managed to say; "B...on..I'm gonna..." "Yes! Fill me up! Do it!" Bonnie panted. With a loud moan, each of them cried out in pleasure, Toy Bonnie throwing his head back and cumming all over Freddy's chest and Toy Freddy cumming inside Toy Bonnie. A minute went by, only the sound of their heavy breathing in the room. Bonnie slowly licked the cum off of Toy Freddy, swallowing a little at a time. After a few more licks, he held the remaining semen in his mouth then kissed Freddy. Some dribbled down Freddy's chin but most of it made it in. They parted, panting. "H-Hey! WHy did you do that?" Freddy asked. "I wanted you to tasted what you taste like since I like the taste." Bonnie smiled. Bonnie rested his head on Freddy's shoulder. "Luv ya, Fredster!~" Bonnie cooed. "Love...Love you too, Bon." Toy Freddy stuttered, hugging Toy Bonnie close to him.


	3. Funtime Freddy x Bon-Bon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funtime Freddy x Bon-Bon smut

In the breaker room, Bon-Bon was laying on top of Funtime Freddy's stomach, sleeping. The dream Bon was having was about him and Funtime Freddy, Freddy pounding Bon-Bon hard. Funtime Freddy was awakened by movements Bon was making, Bon-Bon grinding his erection against Freddy's chest, moaning softly. "B-Bawn!?" Freddy blushed. Bon-Bon woke up and sat up. "What's wrong?" Bon asked, rubbing his eyes. He looked down and noticed that his dick was out. "Ah! I-I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Bon-Bon stuttered as he covered himself. "No! It's okay!" Freddy blushed. Bon was looking away shyly. "Crap....He's so cute..." Freddy thought. CLICK! Bon-Bon and Funtime Freddy located where the noise was made and Bon saw Freddy's dick was standing tall. "Jesus! He's huge!" Bon thought. He got off Freddy and stood in front of Freddy's dick. Bon slowly engulfed all of Freddy's length in his mouth. "Aahh!~" Freddy moaned. Bon bobbed his head up and down, deep-throating Freddy. Bon-Bon stopped and bent over, face down and ass up. "Fred~" Bon moaned. Freddy got up and positioned himself. "A-Are you sure, Bawn-Bawn? I probably won't fit." Freddy said. "I can take it~" Bon smiled. Freddy slowly pushed into Bon. "Oh fuck!♡♡Hah..." Bon-Bon moaned. "Are you okay? I'm half way in." Freddy asked, concerned. "Ye...ahh...You're so large..." Bon-Bon muttered. Freddy thrusted, his dick going all the way in. Bon moaned, trying to grab the ground but failed. "G-go." Bon whispered. He thrusted again and again, Bon-Bon moaning or whimpering. "Faster! Harder!" Bon moaned. Freddy positioned himself like a dog, placing his hands on either side of Bon's head and slamming his hips hard. "Ngh! Hell yeah! Break me! ♡♡" Bon-Bon moaned loudly as Freddy's dick collided with his prostate. Bon grabbed both of Freddy's arms, his eyes half closed and panting like a dog. "Bawn...Your tightness....I need too..." Freddy grunted, then released into Bon-Bon with a moan. Bon felt a hot liquid fill him, prompting him to cum, Screaming Freddy's name. Both of them took a minute to breathe. Funtime Freddy pulled out, his dick covered in cum, connected by a small strand. Bon-Bon licked the cum off of Freddy's dick and kissed Freddy. He swallowed it and looked at Bon-Bon. Stick out your tongue~" Bon said. Freddy did and Bon touched Freddy's tongue using his tongue, starting to make out. "Bawn, do you love me?" Freddy asked. "Of course! This was because I had a wet dream about you." Bon-Bon smiled. Freddy kissed Bon and then hugged Bon-Bon tightly. "Good. I love you too." He giggled.


End file.
